Undercover
by Heather9979
Summary: Takes place after the KISS. Deeks goes undercover forcing Kensi to face her feelings. changing rating to M, these later chapters are a little more graphic than a T rating. Sorry if this offends anyone
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in every sense of the word, the day started out just as any other day had. When Kensi arrived at work she walked in and said her customary hellos and good mornings. Sam and Callen were already there and involved in some form of mindless banter about who always cleared the room first and something about kicking in the door. Kensi tossed her bag onto her desk and noticed the mounting stack of paperwork. "It's like the stuff magically appears overnight." She mumbled . Kensi plopped in her chair and started in on the papers, she had quickly tuned out the conversation between Sam and G. It all started out innocently enough she was pondering the existence of a paperwork fairy when her mind wandered to what it always wandered to here lately. 'The kiss'. The one she had shared with her partner and best friend on top of the cliff. Except in her version not only had Deeks walked over and kissed her silly she had been able to stay with him and enjoy several more heart stopping, soul stealing, breathless…

Just then she felt something hit her smack in the middle of her forehead. "Earth to fern."

Kensi jumped "oh hey Deeks when did you get here?"

"I've been here a couple minutes now, you seemed a million miles away. I even tried to ask you a question. Were you day dreaming about me again?" Deeks tried to play it off like he was joking, but he was hoping that Kensi had been thinking about him as often as he had been thinking about her recently.

This comment threw Kensi into full panic mode as she glared at Deeks her eyes practically begging him to drop it. "Heh, as if."

Deeks saw the panic in his partners face, but decided to push her a bit further. "You know you were princess…you practically sighed my name a couple times."

"Yeah you wish…."

Truth be told he really did wish. The kiss that they had shared but not discussed in any way had been haunting Deeks since it happened. Not haunting necessarily in a bad way, but he needed to know what the kiss meant. Needed to know how Kensi felt. He had meant what he said when he told her that she was what had gotten him through the torture. There he had actually thought the word without shuddering, Nate would be happy to know that. He really wanted Kensi to feel about him the same way he did about her..he was pretty sure he loved her. Sam's comment broke his train of thought.

"Hey G…You think maybe she was thinking about that one time…"

"Ok haha you ALL are hilarious, really….now what was the question that was so important it had to interrupt my work?"

"I don't remember anymore, sheesh. The opportunity to harass my partner presented itself and I in all good consciousness could not turn it down."

"Ha ha hilarious, yeah I'll remember that….thanks partner." Kensi glared at deeks and mouthed "PAYBACK."

Then it started…the string of flirtatious text messages.

**So about this fantasy you were having. *D* **

**MORON..there was no fantasy. I was working ~K~**

**Your face told a different story princess. *D***He snuck a peek at Kensi and she was pretending to study her paperwork while reading his text. He saw the slightest change in expression and then his phone chimed again.

**Funny..Don't you have work to do? Cause I do ~K~ **Kensi looked up and went to glare at Deeks but instead found him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face and then he cocked an eyebrow and hit send on his phone.

**So in this fantasy, what was I wearing?*D***

**OMG I'm ignorning you now ~K~**

**Aww Fern don't ignore me you know it's true *D***

**You can be such an ASS sometimes ~K~**

**I thought you were ignoring me *D***

**I'm TRYING ~K~**

"Look G…now they're texting each other, isn't it cute?"

"I just didn't think you all needed to hear me call Deeks an ASS again, but if you'd rather."

"I was innocently trying to set up my date for tonight and SHE started it."

**_Date? With Who? ~K~_**

Callen chuckeled "What are we now 3? She started it?"

**_Jealous much? *D*_**

**_ Curious..not jealous ~K~_**

Just then a sharp whistle rung out through the bullpen and they were summoned for a case. Everyone headed up the stairs to see what Hetty,Eric, and Nell had for them.

**_Kensi…You're not gonna like this Nell _**Was the ominous warning Kensi got from her best friend.

**_Seriously Kens we need to talk about it *D*_**

**_ Talk about what? ~K~ _**Kensi gulped…she had a feeling that she knew where Deeks was going with this and it scared the daylights out of her. She was scared to death to admit that she had not been able to think of much else since the Kiss and how much that single kiss had meant to her. Kensi was scared to let Deeks in because if she let him all the way in it would be more painful when he left. If he left, but everybody else she had ever let in had left and she was scared…Kensi gulped again as the next message came in.

**_ Your fantasy DUH….The kiss *D*_**No going back now thought Deeks.

Kensi read the last message and felt herself turning red from her toes to the tips of her ears…Kensi never blushed. Deeks looked at her across the room. She was blushing…Kensi Bad-Ass Blye was blushing..that had to be a good sign right?

**_K ~K~_**

****Hetty cleared her throat and everyone focused on her. "The CIA has requested our assistance with an undercover operation. The CIA has been working a case for several months now dealing with an Iranian arms dealer. They already have one agent under and working the case. Agent Sarah Jameson"

(Deeks looked genuinely surprised at this information.)"So she's CIA now…"

"Someone you know Deeks?" Callen asked

"Just um an old LAPD partner from way back…."

"Just an old partner….." mused Kensi

Hetty cleared her throat "Anyway Sarah Jameson has been under for a week now as Monica James (Kensi grimaced at the name and looked at Deeks who cocked his eyebrow at her again) it is time for her to go visit her husband Steve and make the deal and this is where we come in. Steve and Monica are to be staying in the Bellagio motel for a week in Vegas the room is being provided to them by the arms dealer. There is a pretty strong possibility that the room will be bugged so it will be a pretty intensive mission for the entire week. Mr. Deeks will be going in as Mr. Steve Jameson(Deeks looked up quickly and caught Kensi's eyes just as she gasped inaudibly) , and will need to be in the boatshed in an hour to get reacquainted with his new wife and be briefed on all the details. We will however be sending in the rest of our team to provide back up for Mr. Deeks it was part of my conditions to agreeing to this operation."

**_You're right Nell….I don't like it…at all ~K~ _**

Don't like it was probably the understatement of the year..Kensi hated it. Deeks was her partner, not this Sarah Jameson's anymore. Anymore there it was…the root of the problem. Deeks had been this Sarah's partner once before. She and Deeks had been undercover as a married couple before and she knew what all it entailed, Kensi wasn't sure she could take watching and listening to Deeks pretend to be married to someone else. She set out to the boatshed hoping to catch him and see his new/old partner before he left.

Kensi arrived at the boatshed in plenty of time. She walked in to the briefing and sat down across from a very tall, very beautiful, very blonde woman. Sarah Jameson was absolutely beautiful she had light blue eyes and it seemed to Kensi like she had eyes only for Deeks. She was just the type of woman that Kensi imagined was Deeks' type, totally her opposite. Kensi was seething. Deeks turned to her and said "Sarah this is my partner Kensi, she'll be in the next room and will be wearing an earwig and be able to hear us and talk to me. "

"Nice to meet you Kensi, Marty has already told me so much about you."

"Marty? Really? It's nice to meet you too." Kensi was absolutely fuming…and completely and utterly jealous. These feelings were not foreign to Kensi especially where it concerned Deeks. Not new but definitely stronger than they ever had been before.."Deeks can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure Kens, what do you need?"

"Alone..please?"

Kensi and Deeks walked in to the other room leaving Sarah in the interrogation room. "So your partner sure is beautiful."

"Yeah, Sarah….she's pretty. I'm sure you didn't call me out here just to discuss her looks Kens, is there a point to this?"

Kensi clammed up a bit, she wasn't good at this whole discussing her feelings thing. "Well I uh, just wanted to talk before you left because uh well I know this mission could last up to a week and well we have kinda left some things unsaid for long enough."

"I see where this is coming from", Deeks smirked "Ok…. so I kissed you….and?"

"Did you just smirk at me?" Kensi slugged him in the shoulder…"Yeah you kissed me, so what did it mean?"

"I hate to interrupt but I need someone to show me how to hook these mic's up and help me get things situated for tonight"

"I'll be right there, just give us one more minute." Kensi was disappointed that Deeks hadn't had time to answer her question prior to being interrupted. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"It meant a lot."

"What kind of answer is that? It tells me nothing."

"Should tell you everything Fern, but maybe this week will be a good thing. It'll give us some time to think and get our thoughts together. Make a date with me princess we'll go to dinner in Vegas after this whole thing is over with and we'll figure everything out…I promise."

"It's a date" Kensi slowly smiled and looked up at Deeks who was now just a short distance away. She took a step towards him leaned in and planted a quick peck on his lips and gave the very shocked Deeks a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I really want to thank everyone for the reviews and the follows. Means a lot since this little story was stuck in my head and wouldn't let me rest until it was out. Still not done I promise, just dealing with a 4yr old this weekend. I'm hoping to get more of this up tonight. Meanwhile I'm in the middle of season 2 on my NCIS Los Angeles marathon…maybe it'll help with inspiration and dialogue. I made some changes to chapter one, one of my reviewers gave me the great idea of a past partner coming back. I promise she's not done causing problems at this point…..

_**Nell….Come to Vegas with me. ~K~**_

_** part of the plan…we're on a girls vacation Nell**_

_** Cool…gonna need u….this SUX! ~K~**_

Kensi stuck her phone in her pocket and walked into the room with Sarah Jameson. The leggy blonde stood up from her chair and walked towards Kensi. "If you'll show me the best way to use this and put it on to avoid detection I would appreciate it."

"No problem. If you'll attach this piece right here to the clasps of your bra it's virtually undetectable without a strip search."

"Thanks, anything I should know about Marty that I don't already know?"

"Just take care of him, he's special. He uses humor to diffuse things and he'll act like nothing bothers him, but he is more sensitive than he lets on. He might be annoying at times but you'll never find a better guy or better person to have your back when you need him. But then again you probably know all of that"

"Sounds like he's still something special, and sexier than I remember too…"

"Yeah."

"So I don't want to intrude on anything….."

"Intrude?"

"You and your partner….Marty, I mean I assumed….."

"Yeah…well…he's my partner…..so don't,….. and don't get him hurt."

"Your_ partner_ huh? Ok maybe after all this is over I'll give him my new number, and we can try things again."

"Ok…you do that"

Kensi was having a hard time controlling her anger at this point so she spun on her heel stormed out of the room and walked right into Deeks who apparently had been watching the whole thing on the monitor.

"Sexy huh?"

"Her words NOT mine." Kensi was having a hard time looking him in the eyes, and was fidgeting with her hands. She didn't want to let on to how much this OP was really bothering her. Her first trip to Vegas and she had to spend it watching and listening to Deeks play house with some other girl. "Guess I need to pick up Nell and pack for the week, I'll… uh… see you two lovebirds at the airport."

"Kensi, don't do this…please…

"Do what?"

"Don't let jealous Kensi ruin our moment. Just remember our date after this is over.." He pulled Kensi in for a quick hug and whispered in her ear "She is sooo not my type anyway Fern." He placed a quick peck on Kensi's cheek

"Jealous Kensi…. Well just remember that I'll be right next door, and I'll have your back." She hugged him back and left to pack.

"So Marty, I was just thinking we should go over a few things before we go to the airport. So that things won't seem forced when we get to the room and are 'on the air' so to speak."

"Ok..first off don't call me Marty, nobody does anymore. Second I don't need to rehearse I have this. Just so you know my team will be able to hear anything and everything that goes on and there will be times when I am talking to them…I'll need you to play along like I am talking to you. If I happen to start talking to Fern…well then I'm talking to my partner and I'll need you to butt out but really work hard to play along. She's got my back no matter what but this OP might be particularly hard for her after some things that have happened lately."

"Ok..Fern huh? I remember being Fern once. Like I said I don't want to intrude on anything between you and your partner."

"Like my partner said…..'Then don't' however you don't have anything to worry about because I won't let you. Nobody and I mean nobody is going to mess this up. Got it?"

"Oooook I got it. Maybe if you had put this much effort into our partnership it would have worked Marty." Sarah leaned in close and whispered in his ear "We were good together Marty, and maybe this week will remind you of that." She pulled him in for a particularly intimate looking hug just as Kensi poked her head in.

"Ok…Um….Hetty wants you both in OSP…Now."Kensi rushed out even though she heard Deeks call her name.

"No, Sarah we really weren't all that good together at all and I remember _that_ perfectly well. I'll put the kibosh on this mission before it ever happens if you don't stop all of this mess. It's NOT going to work."

"Ok Marty I get it, you really do love this one. I won't mess it up for you, you deserve to be happy and for whatever it's worth to you she really seems to care too."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"You've got it sooooo bad, lover boy."

Deeks and Sarah each went their separate ways to prepare for the OP and pack their bags. They had some time to kill, giving the team time to get into positions, before they had to quietly slip into their roles as Monica and Steve. They were to meet back at the mission in six hours to get into a rented vehicle to ride to the LAX airport to catch their chartered shuttle flight to Las Vegas.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure I'm really happy with this chapter yet, but I'm going to put it out there and see what people say. Maybe I can get some new ideas or ways to rework/reword it. I'll be thinking when I lay down tonight before bed. That seems to be when my best ideas hit me. I'll be updating again tomorrow.**

After an hour of gripping the dash and holding her breath Nell finally pled "Kensi, whoa Kensi will you please let me drive? You are terrifying me, we have plenty of time. Their plane does not leave for another 5 hours and we are already at least an hour into this four and a half hour drive. You haven't said three words in the last thirty miles and well you're obviously not focused right now. You've been chewing on the inside of your cheek so hard I figured you would have chewed through it by now. Let me drive and you can talk to me, tell me all about it."

Kensi relented and let Nell drive, something she NEVER did which should have been enough of a clue that there was something wrong with her. "Nell I'm not sure I can do this….not sure I can watch Deeks pretend to be married to _her. _Any other woman would be bad enough but knowing that they used to be partners and that…well she's interested in him…I just don't think I can do it."

"What makes you think she's interested in him, and even if she is what makes you think he would give her the time of day?"

"They're old partners Nell, she thinks he's sexy she told me as much. I don't know you just weren't there. When I walked back in….they were hugging pretty close. Deeks looked embarrassed and mad like he had been caught in the act. I just…I just don't know."

"Kens, if anybody can do this…you can. You are one of the toughest people I know, and I mean you have to know the man is crazy about you. Everybody else does. You just need to trust him."

"Wait what do you mean? How does anybody know he's crazy about me? He sure doesn't say anything about it."

"Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? I mean the man literally follows every move you make, besides everyone knows he kissed you. Have you ever told him how you feel?"

"Whoa..how does everyone know he kissed me…you're the ONLY one I have talked to about that. I'm working on telling him, but it's just complicated."

"Kens….you forget you all were wired and under surveillance when it happened? Nobody has said anything about it because it's been apparent to all of us that it's something you all need to work through together. Which brings me to the next question….why on earth have you all not discussed this before now? If anybody knows you're crazy about him it's me…I've listened to you go on about him for how many years now? So he loves you, you love him…what's the hold up?"

"Ugggg you make it sound so simple."

"It really is Kensi. Text him let him know you're good. I am stopping for a drink and the bathroom, you need anything?"

"Um no I'm good. Thanks."

Kensi pulled out her phone.

_**Hey… ~K~**_

Deeks was in the middle of packing and a deep conversation with Monty when his phone alerted. "So Monty speak of the devil…let's see what she has to say…."

_**Hey…u good? *D***_

_**I'm good if ur good ~K~**_

"Great Monty we're back to playing at this again…I'm definitely not good and neither is she…"

_**About what u saw.. *D***_ Deeks knew she had seen the last hug that Sarah had pulled him into…the hug that had looked really intimate. He also knew that Kensi had trust issues and a fear of being left. She had just started to let him in and he was afraid that this would send her running in the other direction and it really felt like it pretty much had. He had to find a way to fix this and fast. He had to make Kensi see that he could care less about Sarah and never had.

_**I handled it **_***D***

_**I'm good…really ~K~**_

_**Kens…we were partners for like 5mins *D***_

_**I ended the partnership because she wanted more than I did *D***_

_**Didn't end well *D***_

_**There is nothing there and NEVER was *D***_

Kensi breathed a sigh of relief. This still wasn't going to be easier but maybe this would make it a little easier. _**Still looking forward to our date. Hope you packed something nice ~K~**_

_**I'm packing now princess, and I promise you will be impressed *D***_

_**Same goes Shaggy….same goes ~K~**_

_**So we really are good? *D***_

_**I'm good, ur good, we're good ~K~**_

"Hey Kens..I'm back. Callen and Sam insisted I bring you something to eat and drink and wanted to make sure you were good. They're on their way over here now, if you still want to do this I suggest you slap on your happy face. If not I would totally understand and you could just tell them that you can't do it. Nobody would think any less of you for it at all."

Callen strolled over to the vehicle "Wow Kensi let Nell drive…wait till Deeks finds out. Deeks must be an awful driver. Can't say as I blame you Nell…Kensi always did make me sea sick when we were driving. Seriously Kens, you ok?"

"Haha G. I will be, just ready for this one to be over with already."

"Ok then Sam and I are right behind you. We'll see you when we get there. If you need anything you know what to do."

"Yeah I think I know your number."

Callen noticed Kensi's phone in her hand. "Tell Deeks we have his back and he really needs to be careful…these are some BAD guys that Sarah has gotten hooked up with."

Kensi gulped.."Ok. Will do."

_**Hey..u sure about this G. says they are some really bad guys ~K~**_

_**I got this princess *D***_

_**Besides you got my back *D***_

_**I do ~K~**_

Nell slipped back in to the driver's seat and clicked her seat belt. She started the car and pulled back out onto the road. "So you and Deeks good?"

"Good as can be expected at this point…yes. He says that they weren't partners for that long and that he ended the partnership because she wanted more out of it than he did. Apparently it didn't end well. We have set up a date for after all this ends. Deeks owes me a trip to Vegas, the least he can do is buy me dinner in Vegas. Do you think you can catch a ride back with Eric?"

"Yeah sure, I don't think that will be a problem."

"Besides you have been mighty pushy about me talking to Deeks, maybe it's time you and Eric had a talk of your own."

"What do you mean?" Nell asked innocently

"Really Nell….either you are just as blind as I am or you are really good at pretending."

_**Princess…won't be able to text for awhile. Getting to airport now..take care of yourself. I'll text when we land. Please be careful.**_

_**I will Shaggy…you too. It meant the world to me too**_

"Who are you texting honey?" Sarah's question effectively wiped the goofy grin off of Deeks' face. The kiss had meant something to Kensi too. He wanted to dance and announce it to the world, instead he was stuck pretending to be another woman's husband.

"Nobody Monica, just someone from work. Letting them know that we are getting on the plane now and that I will be out of contact for awhile."

Kensi and Nell pulled in to the parking garage at the Bellagio hotel about 30 minutes later.

"Let our Vegas adventure begin….."


	4. Chapter 4

Nell and Kensi quickly became all business as checked in to their room which just as planned was right next door to the one that Deeks and Sarah would occupy. Matter of fact during her quick sweep of the room Kensi found that it had an adjoining door which was a pleasant surprise. Kensi took a mental note to make sure that they both left these unlocked in case there were to be any trouble at all, it would make for quicker and easier access. Kensi managed to pick the lock on the adjoining door so that they could perform a sweep of Deeks and Sarah's room. To their relief they only found one bug which was located in a lamp next to the bed and no video surveillance. Also to their benefit was the fact that the bed was on the opposite wall from their room so that they could speak freely in Kensi and Nell's room. Kensi breathed a sigh of relief, and only once all of the security checks were complete did she allow herself to relax a bit and take in her surroundings. They were on the 19th floor and had the perfect view of the fountains in front of the building. Kensi could only imagine how beautiful this view would be at night. Kensi and Nell's room was very tastefully done in shades of blue grey and white. She took a good look at the room three of the walls were painted white and the wall behind the beds had a design in blue and white. The carpet was the same color blue and had a coordinating design in grey. The beds had plush white bedspreads and several pillows.

_**We have adjoining doors..already unlocked…leave it that way ~K~**_

_**Only one listening device in your room…next to the bed ~K~**_

_** let me know when you get here…please ~K~**_

Kensi was staring out the window looking at the fountains when Nell found her. "It's beautiful isn't it Nell?"

"I keep forgetting you've never been here before girl, we still have a couple hours before Deeks and Sarah land…..how about some retail therapy? There are some shops that are to die for around here and I know a certain someone that needs THE dress for this weekend."

"Yeah ok, I guess finding a something to wear on my date wouldn't be so bad." Kensi grabbed her pocketbook and waited for Nell to do the same.

About an hour later Kensi and Nell were strolling along the strip carrying their shopping bags that contained several items but still no dress. "I am so dead Nell I didn't pack a single dress, I had no idea he had planned on going somewhere nice. Usually when we grab dinner it's just fast food takeout and beer."

"Don't give up yet, we still have one more place to check on our way back to the room. It's actually in the Bellagio and they always have very pretty things."

Kensi and Nell walked in to the shop and then she saw it…the perfect dress. It was a simple halter dress in a pale gold color. When she tried it on the dress hugged her just right, hit her below the knee, and had a slit up the back to mid thigh.

"WOW…..Deeks is in so much trouble. Kensi that dress is exquisite…it looks like burnished gold and with your hair and eyes…it's perfect. You have to have it.

"Yeah he kinda is in trouble isn't he? I'll take it. And the strappy little shoes that match."

_**Just landed *D***_

_** See u in a few princess *D***_

"Ok Nell time to head back to the room, the lovebirds just landed."

"you go ahead Kensi, I have somewhere else to stop first. Then I need to go meet with Sam, Callen, and Eric to try to figure out some of the logistics of this whole thing. Will you take my bags with you please?"

Nell had the perfect surprise lined up for Kensi AND Deeks. She made her way to the spa and set up an appointment for Friday for her and Kensi to have a spa day and get their hair and makeup done. She had plans to ask Eric to dinner on Friday night as well.

Kensi grabbed her bags and smiled happily as she walked back to the room. She hung up her dress in a garment bag where she was sure that at some point Deeks would see it and it would drive him crazy. She did however leave the sexy strappy little heels sitting out under the bag, getting Deeks to use his imagination couldn't be a bad thing this week.

"Ok Stephen you're gonna have to put the cell phone up for awhile this week sweetheart."Sarah grabbed Deeks around the waist and pulled him in to an intimate embrace and whispered in his ear "Besides you need to be paying me more attention than you do your girlfriend."

"Well _Monica_ I happen to be a businessman and need to stay in contact with my colleagues so I suggest you get used to me being on my cell phone, _My sweet._" He replied snarkily Deeks set her gently away from him and grabbed their bags.

"Steve" whined Sarah "I know we're technically here on business but we could have a little romance while we're at it." Sarah leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

_**OMG Kens…this woman is driving me nuts…I want MY partner back *D***_

_** Sometimes you never know how good you had it until it's gone ~K~**_

_** Oh I know…I have it good with u *D***_

_** And you're NOT gone *D***_

__"Seriously Steve…they will be able to live without you at least until we get to the motel."

"Listen Monica I told you…get used to it."

"And I told YOU I don't like it sweetie."

"Ok ok ok Let's go."

The last thing Kensi remembered was laying in the bed watching television waiting on Deeks and Sarah to get to their room. She had left the adjoining doors open so that she would be sure to know that they were here.

Deeks found her sleeping peacefully on top of the white bedspread with an episode of Top Model on the tv. Unlike her usual starfish position she was curled up in to a ball with her head facing the adjoining doors. Deeks figured she must have been watching the door waiting for them to arrive. He also noticed the garment bag and the sexy shoes.

Deeks laid down next to Kensi put his arm around her "Hey Fern…wakey wakey….What's in the bag Fern?"

"hmmmm it's a surprise Shaggy. I missed you." Kensi snuggled even closer

"Fern…..what's in the bag? I see the sexy shoes….I wanna see what's in the bag."

"Not gonna happen until Friday." Kensi murmured

Sarah opened the adjoining door "Well if this isn't a sweet scene. My husband snuggled up in bed with another woman. Seriously Deeks you need to get your head in the game, you used to be better at this when you were with me."

"Relax I'm spending a little time with my…girl…..partner while I still have a chance..I'll be all business. I'll be back in time to go to bed Sarah. Why don't you go walk around and if anyone asks I'm trying to rest after a long day at work and then the flight."

"Yeah sure…you're gonna blow this before we even get started…all over another piece of ass, you never did have your priorities straight."

"Excuse me….what did you just call me?"

"Just another piece of ass in a long line…trust me…I've been there."

"Get out….NOW. I'll be in the room later."

"Truth hurts Deeks, Truth hurts" said Sarah as she spun out of the room.

Kensi got up off of the bed and went to stand in front of the window. "Maybe she's right you know…we probably shouldn't be doing this. You need to be with her to make it convincing."

"About what she said Kensi…you are NOT just another girl….I have been waiting for this…for us for years, and I'm not about to let Sarah mess it up. You are way more important to me than any job or arms deal."

"I get that Deeks..I really do, but we are here to do a job. After tonight there can be no more of this."  
"After tonight?"

"Yes…after tonight, because I'm not gonna let you get away without watching the fountains with me tonight." Kensi leaned in for a gentle kiss placing her hands on his shoulders she deepened the kiss running her right hand up his neck and into his shaggy blonde hair. Deeks backed up and sat in one of the grey chairs and Kensi straddled him not breaking the contact of this kiss. Deeks broke the kiss and gave her one more small gentle kiss and said "You're gonna miss the fountains princess." He turned her around facing the window and held her while they watched the light show.

After the show was over Kensi gave Deeks one more soul searching kiss. "You can call me your girl any time you want to Shaggy, now go find your wife. Let's get this week over with as quick as we can, I'm ready for my date."

Deeks continued to grumble as he walked through the adjoining door in search of his extremely pissed off wife…."It's just for a few days….It's just for a few days."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know I'm writing fluff….sorry. I can't seem to do anything else. I try and it feels to me like we get enough of that from the real writers so when I see things in my head they always turn out fluffy and happy because that's how I want things to be. Thanks for all the reviews. Sarah's not done causing waves yet, but I was tired of the whole undercover thing so it's going to end sooner than expected….**

As Deeks walked back into his room, he looked back at Kensi one last time. She looked absolutely beautiful…no stunning, she was framed by the window with the lights of the city behind her. He shook his head and tried his best to get his head in the game. He would just simply have to get through this week and then Kensi and he could have the talk that they so desperately needed to have. He liked the direction that things were going, but he needed a label. He needed things neat and orderly and badly needed to know exactly what they were, where their thing was headed. Kensi would laugh it up and tell him it was because of his OCD tendencies. See there she was again the woman simply would NOT get out of his head. Deeks raked his hand through his hair and tried to compartmentalize things with one last text message to Kensi he switched into mode as Stephen James.

_**I really am sorry for anything that u see or hear, remember it's not me and it's not what I want to be doing. I want to be with u exactly like we were earlier. This is me checking out for a while princess…gotta be Steve for awhile *D***_

_** I know….I'm good. Not gonna like it….but I'm good ~K~**_

Deeks ran his fingers through his hair one last time looking in the mirror and went to look for Sarah. He figured a few PDA's in the casino couldn't hurt. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this separation in his head. He sent a text message to the whole team.

_**Going to the casino to look for Sarah see if she can identify the buyers for us. *D***_

__Everyone clicked on their ear wigs. "Sam and I will have the exits, Kensi you try to stay close to your partner keep an eye out around him and Sarah. Nell and Eric are going to be in the casino security room watching all of the monitors.'

"Got it" They all said in unison before Deeks spoke up…"Are you sure it's best for Kensi to be the one staying with us? She should probably be performing perimeter sweeps and looking for suspicious behaviors."

Kensi took a deep breath because she knew what he was trying to do, and it meant so much to her. He was trying to protect her so that she didn't have to see him and Sarah together. He was trying to spare her from seeing all of the intimate touches, the sweet whispers, and kisses that were surely going to take place. "Deeks, I'm good….. really. Someone has to keep an eye on you and who better than your partner. I know your tells…I know when you need me."

Deeks let himself slip in one more characteristic reply "All the time princess, All. The. time."

Deeks called Sarah to get her location and walked down to meet her by the roulette tables. He casually strolled up grabbed her by the waist and did something that felt oh so wrong. He kissed her gently on the lips allowing his hands to roam up her back and twine in her hair. Deeks had to keep reminding himself that this was the means to an end.

"I thought you were tired Babe, I had planned on playing by myself tonight. This however is a pleasant surprise."

"Well darlin you know I can't stay away for too long. I caught a quick nap and woke up wondering where my love was. I figured it was time to really start our vacation."

Sarah leaned in for another kiss and grabbed Deeks' ass at the same time. "Glad you're here Babe, we always have better luck together."

"oh gag me" Kensi thought out loud

Deeks chuckled a little at that comment and leaned over to whisper in Sarah's ear. "Just good at what I do Fern."

Kensi didn't miss their little kiss as she sat at a nearby slot machine. The gesture literally made her heart hurt so bad she almost couldn't focus, she almost missed the two guys in suits at the poker table that were keeping an eye on Deeks and Sarah. They were watching them almost as close as she was.

"two guys in suits at the poker table 2 over on the right. Awful interested in Deeks and Sarah. I'm going to try and read their lips, so I'll need surveillance to keep an eye on the area and alert to any trouble. Got that Nell?"

Deeks broke in with "I see them too."

"surprised you can see anything past Sarah." Grumbled Kensi.

"Easy girl." Deeks laughed again just then Sarah pulled him in close and put her arm around him placing her hand in his back jeans pocket and they both feigned an interest in the roulette game in front of them.

"Ok guys I have the area pulled in tight on the cameras so we've got eyes on everybody."

The evening continued with Kensi watching the two guys and trying not to watch the show that Deeks and Sarah were putting on. However her traitorous mind had other plans and she kept glancing over, a couple of times she even had tears in her eyes. Kensi knew she had a lot of thinking to do….why on earth was she this jealous, and why did this bother her so much. She had seen Deeks go undercover several times and only lately had it really started bothering her to see him with other women. She used to joke with him about stuff like this but on this particular day joking was farthest from her mind.

Kensi was still wrestling with her emotions when everybody decided it was time to call it a night. Kensi left shortly after Deeks and Sarah. She walked back in the room to find everybody sitting in her room. Sam and Callen were sitting in the chairs in front of the windows with the shades drawn, Eric and Nell were sitting on Nell's bed in a deep animated conversation. Sarah was smugly sitting next to Deeks on Kensi's bed running her hand up and down his arm. Kensi glared at her and at Deeks, as far as she was concerned in public was one thing in HER room on HER bed was entirely another. She went immediately in the bathroom and locked the door, she knew she needed to control her emotions before she even tried to tell the team what she had learned. She replayed everything in her mind trying to get a grip before she went out there and had a meltdown on everybody.

Once she had composed herself she walked back in the room to find that Deeks had stood up and was standing behind Sam and Callen.

Callen spoke first "So did any of us learn anything useful tonight?"

Kensi stepped up "Well I learned that the buy is actually going down tomorrow evening instead of Thursday. The buyers were talking and apparently something has come up and they need to make the move quicker than planned. They were buying Deeks and Sarah's wonderful acting and decided that they were going to have to take a chance. Apparently they are supplying some Russians and they will all be at the buy tomorrow. They should be contacting Sarah in the morning."

"Ok so this changes things…..makes them better for all of us. We won't be tied up on this op for any longer than tomorrow and at least we know what two of the players look like. Did they say how many Russians they were meeting tomorrow?" inquired Callen

"I think they mentioned just one name…Romanov, but I'm not sure. Sorry guys my Russian is a little rusty and lip reading in Russian is well….difficult for me to say the least."

"Great job everybody….let's get some sleep…tomorrow is gonna be a big day, but we got this" Sam assured. "Then we can have a well deserved vacation for the rest of the week…if we can get Hetty to agree."

Everybody filed out. Sarah reached out and grabbed Deeks' hand. "C'mon hubby we could go cement our cover some more in the bed…since you never know when they'll be listening."

"Yeah Sarah, Not gonna happen. You're such a good actress go do it yourself if you feel the need. I disabled the listening device a little while ago. Sounds like the buyers are in too deep with the Russians to back out now anyway if they are willing to rush this whole thing. I'm staying in here, for awhile anyway…if I'm welcome." He looked up at Kensi and whispered "please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long folks, it's just work got in the way. Hope you like it. It's more fluff but it's a talk I feel has been long overdue. I'm off tomorrow too so I'll try to post at least one more chapter.**

Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Kensi looked at Deeks, his eyes held this wounded expression. It was almost like he knew how much she had been hurt, and he knew that it was his actions that had hurt her. His eyes had always spoken volumes to her. The sparkling blue eyes usually full of mischief here lately had shown her a new emotion that she had yet to put her finger on, but there was always tenderness there. She smiled at him and some of the hurt went away.

"You good Fern?"

"Yeah Shaggy…I'm fine."

"You sure cause you always say you're fine….when you're not."

Kensi walked up to Deeks like she had been wanting to all day long and wrapped her arms around him. She relaxed into his embrace and felt him do the same. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes she saw reflected in them a multitude of hurt. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips allowing her hands to run up his back grabbing fistfuls of fabric behind his shoulder blades pulling him even closer and deepening the kiss.

Just then Nell walked out of the bathroom. "Uh….um….ok…I think…um I'm going to….uh go see Eric. I'll probably just be back…in the….later."

Kensi pulled back from Deeks. "Thanks Nell, but you really don't need to leave."

"Yeah I do…I'm sure that there is something I need to talk to Eric about anyway" Nell winked

"Ok…let me know how that goes."

Nell grabbed a small bag and bounced happily out of the room.

"So….Nell and Eric?"

"No changing the subject loverboy."

"I wasn't entirely sure we had a subject…other than you mauling me." Deeks gave her a lopsided smile and cocked an eyebrow.

Kensi smacked him in the shoulder. "I really didn't hear you complaining…."

"OW…..Fern you gotta stop that….ouch. " Deeks stepped away rubbing his shoulder. "You'll never hear me complain about that type of communication princess, but I really think we need to do some actual talking first. I can't take this whole tip toe around the subject stuff anymore…Then I promise we'll get back to your favorite form of communication."

"Smartass….Ok we'll talk."

Deeks moved over to in front of the massive windows and pulled the two chairs in close and facing each other.

Deeks plopped down in one chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He gestured towards the other chair "Now sit….and talk."

Kensi sat down slowly and looked at her partner…"Deeks..I…uh…I admittedly suck at this…so your communication skills aren't the only ones that are terrible..I really don't know what to say. Come on…I know you have some smart comeback for that…"

"Kens, I'm not going to give you some easy out. Besides we are trying to be serious here, and I know you're scared. I'm just here to listen and have a conversation that will hopefully make this 'thing' a little clearer and easier to deal with."

"So this 'thing'…Deeks, what is it? You kissed me….we don't talk about it for months, then when I try all you'll tell me is that it meant the world to you, and ugggggg I don't know…I just don't know."

"Calm down, Kens…It's just me here…nobody's judging anybody. But we'll start with what you just said. Yes, I kissed you. Yes, it meant the world to me. The reason we didn't talk about it for months, well that's a little more difficult. Kensi I was in a bad place, a place I didn't want to be in myself much less drag you there with me. I felt like I didn't know who I was or what I wanted with anything and I felt like I needed to figure it out before I tried to figure anything else out. Besides I didn't think I could take it if you didn't feel the same way about things as I did. I had enough confusion and pain, I was scared to add any more to it."

Kensi leaned in and took his hands "Shaggy….you didn't have to do any of that on your own. I wanted to be there for you and you kept pushing me away. You wouldn't answer any of my calls and when you did talk to me it seemed strained at best. Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like you only kissed me to get me to shut up….and then regretted it later. It made me feel like you were mad at me…I didn't know for what, but my brain didn't have any trouble coming up with ideas. I mean I DID leave you tied to that chair. I don't know Deeks I was just as much a mess…I just" Tears spilled down Kensi's cheeks.

Deeks pulled her into his lap and held her close. He kissed her on the top of the head and rubbed her back while his hands rubbed up and down her back. "Kensi…I. am. So. Sorry. I Never wanted to hurt you. I looked into your eyes these past few months and I saw all the hurt there, and knowing that I was the one putting it there…well it nearly killed me. I so badly wanted to have this conversation before now Kensi but I needed to make sure that I was good, that I was in the right place to do this…."Deeks took in a deep breath "Kensalina Marie Blye, I love you. I have loved you for what seems like forever and every time I tried to tell you it seems like you would know what was coming and push me away. You would never let me get close enough."

Kensi pushed back from Deeks with a new wave a tears flowing down her face. "Wait a minute" She sniffled.."Say that again."

"Which part sweetheart?"

"The…I love you part….cause….well….I love you too. I'm just scared. Every man I have ever loved or cared about has left me. While not all of them chose to leave they left nonetheless. It hurts, especially when you choose to give your heart to someone and they decide to leave. Deeks I have loved you…for years, but I've been afraid to say anything. We would joke and carry on…it seemed to be our thing…I was scared to take it any further. Scared you would leave me. You're not what we would call a permanent agent at NCIS you could leave or be called away at any time. I just don't know what I would do if you left…so I have tried to keep you at arms distance. Just when I felt like I was ready to let you in…you kissed me…and quite frankly we all went through our own special kind of hell. Then rather than turning to me you ran away…it felt like all my fears were coming true and that you were leaving." Tears continued to stream down Kensi's cheeks.

Deeks wiped Kensi's face and pulled her in for a soft sweet kiss. "I LOVE you Fern, and I'm not going anywhere. I Promise. Anything we face from here on out…we do it together ok? Trust me?"

"I trust you with everything, and we have always been better together. I love you too Deeks."

Kensi and Deeks sat like that for awhile, Kensi in Deeks' lap with her head on his shoulder. She would look up at him every so often and grin and then he would kiss her silly. "The fountains are beautiful but they got nothing on you."

"We have a busy day tomorrow…lets go to sleep."

"Can I stay with you?"

"You think I'm gonna let the man I love go sleep with some other woman? NOT gonna happen."

"I could get used to hearing that….so what are we? Besides in love?"

"Well I guess you're still my partner, and….my boyfriend?"

"I like the sound of that….I. love. You….soooo much."

Kensi pulled out her baggy t-shirt and yoga pants and went and changed in the bathroom while Deeks went next door to retrieve his sleep pants.

As they climbed in the bed Kensi pulled out her phone "I suppose I should let Nell know that it's safe to come back."

_**It's safe to come back….but we're having a sleepover ~K~**_

_**Thanks….I'll be back in a bit…don't wait up ;) Nell**_

__"So Eric and Nell huh?" Deeks chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kensi when she lain her head on his chest. "Night Fern….I love you."

"Love you too Shaggy…Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so it's been awhile and I'm not real sure this is my favorite chapter. I suck at the actual OP type thing so I went through it pretty quick. This is just filler to get through to the celebration and then date night. It's going to be special I promise. Doing some research on the neighboring casinos and things to find ideas for the date and the next few days worth of their activities. I'm off this weekend so should be some more chapters.**

The OP had gone down flawlessly, until one of the buyers had gotten loose. He had to his misfortune decided to take a shot at Kensi.

First one shot rang out followed very closely by another. The buyer crumpled to the ground in a heap not too far from where Kensi lay.

"Kensi!"

"I'm good Deeks…he got the vest….. it smarts a little…but..I'm good."

Deeks made his way over to her stopping only to nudge the man he had shot and clear his weapon. "And that my friend, is for shooting my girlfriend"

Several heads snapped up and looked at Deeks, including Kensi's.

"Girlfriend?" Several of them said.

"uh….my girl..partner…who is also my friend?" Deeks said hopefully

"Not exactly how I wanted to tell everyone" Kensi winced as she was helped up by Deeks "but I guess it'll do." She leaned in for a quick hug.

"He distinctly said girlfriend, G. You owe me fifty bucks…and I plan on collecting tonight when we all go out to celebrate."

"Celebrating sounds good," said Sarah sarcastically "But I think I'll pass, don't see how an inappropriate office romance is anything to celebrate. Especially since he'll get tired of her in two weeks and move on to the next one, just like he did me… isn't that right Marty? Teams have been broken up over less Mr. Callen I hope you plan on taking that in to consideration."

Deeks grabbed Kensi around the waist when he saw her tense. "shhh she's not worth it princess."

"You weren't invited to start with Sarah, and what I take into consideration with my team is absolutely none of your concern or your business. I'd appreciate it if you be packed and gone before we get back to the rooms. We have to brief Hetty and Granger so that should give you plenty of time."

"Well Mr. Callen I bet your superiors would be very interested to know what is going on with their little elite team."

"Thanks for your mock concern Sarah, but they will be briefed on ALL developments here in just a few minutes. Like I said please be gone by the time we get back."

Kensi had a panicked look on her face."I..uh…we….Hetty might be ok, but Granger…really? We're gonna get separated…and I well….I can't do that."

"Calm down a minute Kensi…G and I have both got your backs on this one. If Granger tries to butt in too much we'll all threaten to leave…I hear the CIA has a great sign on bonus." He chuckled "I wouldn't want to work with anyone else, and I can see how much Shaggy over there means to you. Besides you just won me fifty dollars. That's not to say that if he ever hurts you we won't kill him….and they'll never find the body…but we're cool with this. Have been for years."

"So's Hetty." Deeks chimed in "She's told me so, in not so many words."

"Hetty's what Mr. Deeks?" rang out over their coms

"Oh…uh…how much have you heard?" Deeks stammered

"Enough to know that congratulations are in order for the entire team on a successful op, as well as for you and Ms. Blye FINALLY making it official. You all take the rest of the week to celebrate everything and we'll figure the rest out when you come back Monday morning. The rooms are paid for until Sunday you may as well enjoy them. Mr. Hanna, Michelle was boarding a chartered flight and should be there to meet you shortly. The kids are staying with their grandparents. Enjoy your hard earned vacation everyone."

Everybody quietly looked at each other before it really sank in, they had three days in Vegas to explore and enjoy. "Ok, G…I'll take either cash or casino chips…up to you, but you need to pay up tonight."

Kensi and Deeks headed back to the motel room that he was supposed to have been sharing with Sarah. When they reached the door Deeks slid his keycard in and opened the door. "Kens…..will you stay with me princess? I'd like to share this room with you for the rest of the week. It really is an amazing room. Just wait until you see the ginormous bathtub."

Kensi pulled Deeks inside. Deeks pushed the door shut and then pushed Kensi back against the door. He had both hands placed on the wall on either side of her head and leaned into her. He breathlessly whispered on her lips "Please stay with me." Then he didn't give her a chance to answer before he took her lips in a soul searching kiss. His left hand left the wall and grabbed Kensi's waist and pulled her against him. The kiss turned almost hungry at this point and Kensi's hands were roaming up and down Deeks' back. She had put her hands up under the back of his shirt and pulled him even closer to her. Deeks turned her around and started moving her towards the bed. "Mmmm Princess this is nice, but it's as far as it's going. We are at least going on our first date….first."

"Uggg Deeks….what the….mmmm." Kensi pushed him back towards the bed when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something move. She had her weapon pulled before she had a chance to really see what it was. Noticing the change in his partner Deeks also pulled his weapon and pointed it in the direction of the offending movement.

"Don't shoot lovebirds….I was just getting the last of my stuff since I'm not welcome here anymore. You'll get a copy of my report Monday morning. Marty…I left you my number so when you get tired of this partner you can call me. We were good together once and I'm sure we could be great together again."

Deeks holstered his weapon a little quicker than Kensi did. "Get….out…..NOW…I mean it Sarah."

When Sarah made no move to leave immediately Kensi grumbled "I believe he said to get out….NOW." and held the door open. "You apparently can't take a hint. He doesn't want you..OR your number so leave…NOW."

"Don't get snippy…I'm just trying to save you from…"

Kensi missed the rest as she shut the door in Sarah's face. "Now where was I?" Kensi sauntered back over to Deeks and shoved him hard enough so that he fell backwards on to the bed. She climbed up on top of him and straddled his waist. "Just remember these were your rules Shaggy…..and I'm not going to make them easy to follow."

Kensi got up off of Deeks and went to the adjoining door and knocked. "Nell I need to get my clothes together…uh well if it's ok with you…I'm going to stay with.."

The door slowly opened and Eric stood there….."Nell had to go downstairs to get something."

"Oh..uh…OK…I'll just come get my things then…Thanks."

Kensi packed her things quickly and handed them through the door to Deeks. The last thing she grabbed was her garment bag and the strappy shoes.

Deeks went to grab the bag, but Kensi pulled it back away from him. "I don't think so…."

"What's in the bag Fern?"

"Guess you'll have to find out Friday."

"Hey Eric? I'm just going to leave this door open until we go to sleep tonight…that way it's kind of like a suite and we can all hang out. I think I'm gonna find Nell."

_**Hey..Where u at? ~K~**_

_** Down in the little shop we got ur dress at. Need something to wear tonight Nell**_

_** Me 2. On the way ~K~**_

__"Hey guys I'm gonna run down with Nell and find something to wear tonight when we all go out. See you in a bit. Need anything Shaggy?"

Deeks tossed her his room key, and his credit card. "Gonna take a shower sugar bear…get yourself something nice and get me a new shirt…please."

"Ok….But keep the card..I got this. I even know the size."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok folks here is chapter 8. It's more filler but I think it's fluffy filler and I'm feeling pretty fluffy right now. The preview for Tuesday's episode has me scared to death that it's gonna be anything but fluffy…so I'm putting my own fluff on paper. The night out celebrating as a team will be the next chapter and should be posted either Tuesday during the day or sometime Wednesday morning. I'm thinking about including a little more Nell and Eric because…well they're cute too!**

Kensi found Nell in the same little shop where she had found her perfect date dress. Nell was looking through the clearance racks and had a few items in her arms. "I've been waiting on you to get here before I try these on, I just wanted another female opinion. I need something for Friday night too….I finally asked Eric out. I hope you don't mind but he's going to come take your bed…..unless you need it? Anyway Callen is going to take his old room so that Sam and Michelle can have a room….so is it ok? I figured you would stay with Deeks…since he announced it to the whole world that you were his girlfriend….how cute was that? Isn't it great that Hetty already knows and doesn't really care…I was worried what her reaction might be"

"Um Nell are you ok? You seem kinda nervous? You're rambling. It's fine if Eric has my bed…I won't be needing it. I'll be staying with my newly announced boyfriend….it was kinda cute now that I think about it, maybe not so much when it happened. Also not sure if Hetty really approves I haven't talked to her yet, but as hard as it is for me to say this….some things are more important than my job. He makes me soooo happy Nell, he treats me like a princess and I just feel whole when I'm with him. I'm crazy in love with the man and we haven't even had our first real date yet. How crazy do I sound?"

"Not crazy….just happy Kensi, and everybody deserves to be happy."

The two continued perusing the racks and they had picked up a few small items here or there when Nell said "Oh Kensi…look at this it would be perfect on you" Nell was holding up a silky slinky black halter top. "You have great shoulders and a great back….you could totally pull this off with a pair of jeans and your black boots."

Kensi grabbed the top and went off in search of a couple shirts for Deeks. "I'll be right over here Nell, apparently Shaggy needs something to wear too." Kensi found him a button down shirt that was the perfect color blue that would bring out his eyes, and after searching a few more racks also found him a nice cream colored shirt to wear Friday night.

"Ohhh Kens that blue is going to look great on him…..I like the cream too it'll look nice with your dress."

Kensi stayed to help Nell decide on a few items. She had finally picked out a cute sweater dress and some leggings for tonight and a beautiful little black dress for Friday night.

"So Kens…Do you know where you all are going Friday? I'm trying to decide where to go, and I have no idea what Eric would like."

"I'm not really sure Nell, Deeks is planning everything for Friday night….and I'm just trusting his judgment…..I think." Kensi giggled "All I know is he told me to have something nice to wear, now if I end up at a taco bar….we might have issues. Why don't you just ask Eric? See if he has any preferences, or trust your judgment…you know Eric better than anybody else, you know what he likes. Which is to be with you by the way…I think you could go out for tacos and he'd be perfectly happy as long as he got to spend time with you"

_**I think I'll just take a peek in this garment bag here Fern *D***_

_** You do you die ~K~**_

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm done, because mister nosey upstairs is gonna get himself into trouble. You found some really adorable options for tonight and Friday. I better go shower and get his clothes to him so he doesn't start snooping in my bags. What time are you guys leaving? Better yet just knock and we'll walk down together."

Kensi had them bag everything separate so that the other two items would remain a surprise for Deeks. When she got back to the room she swiped the keycard and walked in to find Deeks walking around in nothing but a pair of blue jeans slung low on his hips, and a towel draped over his shoulders. Kensi dropped her shopping bags by the door.

"What's in all the bags? I wanna see."

Kensi was speechless….he was….hot, literally mouth watering. Kensi was eyeing him appreciatively trying to figure out how on earth she had gotten so lucky. She had seen him without a shirt before, but never when he was hers to ogle.

"See something you like Fern?" Deeks cocked an eyebrow and had that loveable lopsided grin "What's in the bags?"

"Forget about the bags and c'mere I think you need some help drying off Shaggy." Kensi grabbed his towel and pulled him to her. She grabbed his hip and pulled him even closer before she ran her hands up his back and up into his hair. She then grabbed fistfuls of his golden locks and pulled his head in for a hungry kiss.

"Mmhmmm good distraction there Kens.." He managed to get out between kisses.

"You and your stinkin' rules Deeks….phew….cause I gotta tell you I'd just as soon stay in the room tonight. Since that's not an option…..I guess I'll go get showered." Kensi tossed him the bag with his blue shirt in it and grabbed the others and took them in the bathroom with her.

"Hey princess….rules were made to be broken! Need help with that shower?"

"Nice try….We need to go celebrate with our team." She peeked her head out of the bathroom and stuck her tongue out at him "If you don't like that shirt I can take it back. You should have time to go get you something else if you need to."

"I'm sure anything that you picked out for me is perfect."

Deeks pulled out the shirt and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. Kensi had never bought him anything to wear before, and it was interesting to see what she had picked out. He heard the water running and had decided it was time to find out what she was wearing Friday because truth be told he hadn't known what to pack so really hadn't packed anything at all. Just as he walked over to the bag and touched the zipper his phone went off causing him to jump back.

_**Don't even think about it ~K~**_

_**How do you do that? *D***_

_**I know you :p ~K~**_

Deeks sat back on the bed marveling at how far they had come in just a few short days. It really did blow his mind. He had been waiting for this for almost four years and he certainly was not going to do anything to blow his chances with Kensi. He was crazy silly in love with the woman in the bathroom and she was finally on the same page. He was one lucky guy.

As Kensi shampooed her hair her thoughts were running along the same lines. She felt like they were finally in the right place at the right time. She couldn't help the silly grin that just wouldn't leave her face. After her shower Kensi got out and toweled off. She pulled on her favorite jeans and put on her new top, that fit her perfectly and fell just right. She hoped Nell was right and that she could pull it off because it showed off every bit of her back and shoulders. The fabric draped over her just right and she thought she looked pretty good. She left her hair down and wavy like it was the day she met Deeks at the MMA gym and applied only the minimal amount of make up. So after some mascara, lip gloss, and a few sprays of her favorite perfume she exited the bathroom to an audible gasp.

"Kensalina you look beautiful." Sighed Deeks who had yet to button his top.

"You need help with your shirt? I knew that blue would look good on you…"

"Nobody's gonna be looking at me sugar bear, they won't get past you. Turn around for me."

Kensi turned in a slow circle as Deeks walked up to her and stopped her while she was facing away from him. He kissed her shoulder as he ran a hand gently up and down her exposed back…"Absolutely stunning."

Kensi helped Deeks button his shirt in between some pretty serious kissing "Traditionally when two people are kissing like this I think the clothes are supposed to be coming off…not getting put on."

Just then Eric and Nell knocked and entered through the adjoining door.

Kensi and Deeks didn't even bother jumping apart as they normally would have. They just stood there looking at each other, Deeks draped his arm around Kensi possessively and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna have my hands full tonight fighting off the other guys."

"Not gonna have to fight them off hon bun, because I don't want anything to do with them. I only have eyes for you."

"Awww aren't they sweet Eric?"

"Disgustingly so….."

Nell smacked him on the shoulder

"Easy tiger you have been spending too much time with Kensi lately." Chuckled Deeks

Kensi slugged him in the shoulder playfully

"OW…See my point exactly"

"Eric, I think we are the two luckiest guys in Vegas tonight….maybe we should play a couple hands of poker on the way down."

Eric chuckled and tentatively took Nell's hand as they walked down to the club.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not really into the clubbing scene so this one was harder for me to write than any of the others. I'll probably rewrite this one tomorrow as I add the next chapter on. I feel like I am much better with the snuggly scenes. Any suggestions would be appreciated. This chapter is kicking my tail. I know how the next chapter is going to go. Already have it pictured in my head and the date too. I do better with just Kensi and Deeks interacting….after this chapter I promise to stick more in my comfort zone.**

As the two couples entered the club they scanned the area to see if Callen, Sam, and Michelle were there yet. Kensi was pretty excited about seeing Michelle again as she really hadn't seen her since that day…the day that started out so great and went straight to hell. They had all endured their own personal hell for what felt like forever until the Siderov case had finally come to conclusion and they had rescued Deeks and Sam. Kensi still had nightmares and just thinking about them sent a shiver down her spine. Kensi shook her head, she and Deeks needed to discuss all of that too but not right now.

Deeks leaned in close and kissed her on the neck "You ok princess? You seemed a million miles away there for a minute."

"I'm fine, I'm good really, just looking forward to seeing Michelle. It's been awhile, and it'll be under much better circumstances this time."

"They're right over there" Deeks said pointing to a table at the far side of the club. He wrapped his arms around Kensi and danced his way across the floor with her. He loved the way she felt in his arms, the way her body moved against his. "Definitely gonna be doing a lot of dancing tonight…you need a mojito?"

Kensi turned around to see Nell leading Eric across the floor by the hand. "Yeah, take Eric with you. He can get Nell's drink."

"Eric lets go get these thirsty ladies a drink." Deeks said tilting his head towards the bar.

Kensi went over to Michelle and gave her a big hug. "Been awhile, and well I've been thinking about you and the kids quite a bit. How are you doing?"

"Doing really good, some days are better than others but we're making it. So you and Deeks huh? How long has this been going on?"

"Yeah…Me and Deeks. I think it's been going on a lot longer than either of us wants to admit. Seems everybody knew before we did."

"Ohhh Sam it's our song…let's go dance." Michelle led a beaming Sam off to the dance floor. This was the happiest and most relaxed Kensi had seen Sam in a long time.

Meanwhile at the bar Deeks was ordering everybody's drinks, but he kept stealing glances at and making eye contact Kensi.

"Dude you have it bad if you can't even keep your eyes off of her long enough to get the drinks."

"Have you seen her tonight man, and that's ALL mine…I have to keep checking to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'm a lucky SOB….so yeah I have it bad…real bad. ….. So do you though, although you aren't quite as obvious, yet."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You and Nell….just make a move already. Take it from someone who knows, don't waste any more time than you already have. Take a leap of faith…..at least you'll know. Besides she's just as into you as you are her."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long man…you know what…don't think just feel. I know I sound like some kind of silly sap now….guess love'll do that do ya."

"Whoaaaaa Love?"

"Yeah….I'm in love with her." He said…and thought 'I'm gonna spend every day the rest of my life proving to her just how much.'

As the two guys made their way back to the table Deeks had a silly grin on his face and was making some serious eye contact with Kensi. So much so that he almost spilled their drinks twice by bumping into someone on the way back.

Kensi grabbed her drink and took a sip. "C'mon loverboy lets go dance."

"No dirty dancing you two" Callen added "I don't need to lose any more money tonight. Although Sam is so happy that Michelle is here I don't think he'd notice."

Kensi led Deeks onto the dance floor. They danced a couple songs before a slow song finally came on. Deeks grabbed Kensi by the hips and pulled her tightly against him and rested his hands on her ass possessively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was absentmindedly running her hands through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated. He was running his hands up and down her back as he gently pulled away. "Easy girl….keep this up and we won't be here much longer….my silly rules be damned."

"Ha! Even you admit they're silly!." Kensi said as she continued playing with his hair. Kensi realized that everything about this felt right. As she looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes she had never felt this safe and loved.…not to mention that his simple touch made her so hot it felt like she would go up in flames. "You're hands on my skin is quite distracting Shaggy."

"You think this is distracting? I think that's a challenge Fern…a challenge I'm willing to take. Kensi…I love you." Deeks leaned in for another kiss and they reluctantly pulled apart as the song ended. "I think we should go sit down with everyone for a bit before we put on a real show." He gave her another quick peck and followed her off the dance floor.

Kensi let Deeks sit first then pulled her stool over closer to his so that he could drape his arm around her. Seems that neither of them could bear to be too far from the other. Michelle was the first to comment. "Sam they remind me of us, of the way we used to be and still are." As she pointed out the fact that Sam still had her pulled close and an arm wrapped around her as well. It was great to see her coworkers out of the work environment. Kensi never would have seen Sam as the lovey dovey type, but he definitely was that way with Michelle.

The team then turned their attention to finding Callen a dancing partner for the evening. "How about the smoking hot blonde over there?" Deeks asked "Oomph" he said as Kensi elbowed him in the stomach. "What? I thought we were looking for Callen. Otherwise trust me when I say I never would have been looking at anyone but you babygirl. Besides she's obviously not my type."

Callen was checking her out and said that he was on the way to the bar to buy the next round. "Go with him Deeks…make sure they get my mojito right, but leave the smoking hot blonde alone….Nell let's go dance."

Nell and Kensi danced on to the floor and garnered plenty of male attention on their way. Kensi kept making eye contact with Deeks who was just grinning at her…he mouthed the words "ALL MINE." And went back to talking to Callen. Nell and Kensi continued dancing, Eric came out to join them and they had several guys dancing around them.

"Kensi you really shouldn't tease him" Said Eric "He's gonna get jealous, I mean look at him watch you."

"What you're not noticing Eric is that I'm watching him too, I'm not teasing him….I'm just dancing and he knows very well that whenever he wants to dance with me…I'm all his..and ONLY his."

Just then a slow song came on, and as Deeks was striding across the floor to claim his dance another set of arms grabbed her and pulled her in close. Deeks saw the look of surprise cross her face. "I'm sorry…..I've already promised this dance to someone." Kensi said as she tried to walk away, but was grabbed by the same man and pulled close once again. This time the look Deeks saw in her eyes wasn't surprise, it was anger. "I said…I've promised this dance to my boyfriend. So please let me go"

"Yeah I saw you two putting on a show earlier, but he's not here right now and I am….so how about an encore." The man slurred as he was holding her pretty tight against him and she was just starting to struggle when Deeks finally made his way to her side.

"I'm pretty sure this is my dance, and I'm almost certain I saw the lady tell you to leave her alone….so if you would so kindly unhand my girlfriend I would appreciate it."

"Yeah sure….I'll just go find me another one….thanks for nothing." The drunk man stumbled off.

"Fern…..you sure know how to pick em." Deeks said as he pulled her in close. They were finishing out the dance as they looked over and saw Nell and Eric dancing.

"You know they have a date Friday night too right? Eric is staying in the room with her too….how long do you think it'll take Eric to make his move?"

"Maybe Eric won't make the first move" Kensi whispered in his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe…."I think it'll be Nell….just like that" as she turned Deeks so that he could see that Nell was kissing a very surprised looking Eric on the lips.

"As hot as you look tonight Kens…I'm over this…I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to be back at the room snuggled up with you watching tv."

"I totally agree…lets go say our goodbyes….then we need to see how far we can bend the rules without actually breaking them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I finally have another chapter. I loved writing this one! Wasn't hard to write at all. Next chapter is going to be fun too. Sight seeing in Vegas with Nell and Eric. I love Vegas and all of the fun stuff to see and do, so hopefully that one wont be hard to write either. I'll try to update at least once a week, but I've got two active stories now and a job and family sooooo I'm doing the best I can!**

Deeks put his arm around Kensi and pulled her off of the dance floor over to the table where everybody sat. "We're going to call it a night, seems my girlfriend is attracting too much attention on the dance floor."

"Nell call me in the morning, maybe we can go out and do some sight seeing. There's a lot of Vegas I still haven't seen, and fortunately we're getting a chance to have some fun."

"Yay! I brought my camera just in case we got a chance to have some fun! I'm excited we're gonna show you all the good stuff, and have photographic proof!"

"Goodnight everbody" Deeks and Kensi called over their shoulders as they walked out.

Deeks led Kensi slowly up to the room by their intertwined hands. Once the door to the room closed he pressed her back against the door, and leaned his forehead in against hers. "Kensi I love you, and I love being out with you when you look this hot, but I'd much rather be somewhere alone with you. You look just as good to me in one of my t-shirts as long as you're snuggled up with me. I'd gladly sit and watch every single episode ever made of top model, or watch that stupid boat sink eighteen million times as long as I get to be with you." He closed the rest of the distance between them to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Kensi whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss. She poured all of her emotions into the kiss hoping that Deeks would be able to understand how much she loved him, wanted him, and needed him.

Deeks hands started out in her hair but slowly moved down her exposed back as their tongues explored each other. Deeks finally let his hands rest on her hips as he picked her up and pulled her against him. She wrapped her legs around his back and he walked them over to the bed.

Kensi broke the kiss "Isn't this against the rules?"

"Forget my silly rules for a minute princess and just feel, I have wanted this for so long it seems like forever." He set her down on the side of the bed and kneeled before her to remove her boots.

She pulled him in for another frantic kiss that continued until they needed to part for air. Deeks stood, and Kensi stood with him.

"As much as I like you in this shirt I bought for you I'm going to like you out of it even better." Kensi started with gentle kisses on the lips as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. She then kissed along his stubble covered jaw over to his ear where she nibbled on his earlobe and then sucked it in to her mouth. She heard a barely audible moan escape Deeks' mouth before she moved on to his neck. She kissed down his throat stopping where his neck met his shoulder to gently suck and nibble while she unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. She pushed his shirt down his arms and behind his back. She feathered kisses across his chest. "Mmmm you smell soooo good." She peppered love bites across his chest and down his abdomen before he pushed her away.

"God Kensi you have to stop or rules be damned we won't come out of this room for the next 3 days."

"And that would be a bad thing why?" Kensi murmured against his belly "Soo sexy"

"Kenssssss" he hissed. "I'm serious"

"So am I, I want you…bad…right now…..in the bed…on the floor…against the wall…..in the shower….in that ginormous bathtub…I really don't care where, but RIGHT NOW"

"Easy tiger…that's one rule I'm not gonna break. We'll see what we can do to bend the rules, but I really want our date first….please."

"God Deeks, I see what you're doing with these rules I really do and it's commendable. But DAMN…it's frusterating, I want you so bad right now. I have wanted you for months, maybe even years…."

"Exactly, what's another day or two going to hurt?"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kensi grabbed his shirt and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable why don't you find something to watch on tv, and when I get back we'll see how many rules we can bend." Kensi walked into the bathroom. This was real, this was really happening. She had just admitted to Marty Deeks that she loved him and told him how bad she wanted him. Hell she had practically mauled him a few minutes ago, and he had turned her down. Her self doubt started to kick in maybe he didn't really want her, or at least not as bad as she wanted him. If he had wanted her as bad as she wanted him there is no way he would have been able to stop what she had started in there. Kensi took off her jeans and top, and slipped on the soft blue shirt over top of her black lace panties. The shirt smelled just like Deeks, 'her boyfriend' she could hardly get used to thinking of him in those terms. She took a few deep breaths and walked back into the room.

"Geeez Kens, you look amazing in my shirt. Why don't you come over here and lay down next to me?" Deeks had changed into his sleep pants that were low slung on his hips.

"I'm having a hard time admitting this but I'm really not sure I can control myself and be accountable for my actions right now if I come over there and lay down next to you."

"Then I guess I have to be accountable for both of us, and God knows it's not going to be easy Kens but you mean too much to me for me to blow this now, so I will be. Now come here…..please?"

Kensi crawled into the bed next to him and practically inhaled him with a single kiss. She let her hands roam all over his chest and trace his abs. She felt the want and need build in the pit of her stomach. "I want you so bad it hurts Deeks, but it hurts so good."

Deeks broke the kiss and turned on the Tv. "Trust me princess I understand…I really do."

Kensi snuggled into him and tried to make herself content with being surrounded by his smell and being able to touch him. Deeks was kicking himself the whole time because he had everything he ever wanted laying right next to him and she was more than willing, yet he had turned her down because of some silly rule that he himself had come up with. At Some point in time later during the movie they had both fallen asleep entwined in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok another really fluffy chapter about them waking up together. Trying to really build up the excitement for date night and the festivities afterwards. I have changed the rating for this story to M just simply because I'm not sure how far this is going to go or how explicit it'll get. I've found I really like writing these scenes creating anticipation. Hope you all have a good day. I have a sick little one so if she keeps sleeping I may get some more written.**

The next morning Kensi woke feeling very warm, contented, and protected. She had her head laid upon Deeks' chest where she could hear the steady beating of his heart, could smell the scent that was uniquely Deeks, and she could feel his strong arms wrapped around her. One of which was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. It was then that she realized that he was already awake. "Mhmmm good morning babe."

"Morning sugarbear what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm not worried about the day yet, it's still early. I'm kinda enjoying being right where I am right now." She snuggled in closer and allowed her fingers to run over his toned stomach. She pulled up on to all fours and then straddled him so she was sitting on his hips she then leaned over and kissed him sweetly on his lips while Deeks placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her against him.

"Playing with fire this morning princess."

"Mmhmmm but it's so much fun she murmured against his lips."

He ran his hands up over her lace covered bottom and under his blue shirt that she still wore. Her skin was so satiny soft. "sooooo soft."

Kensi sat up and looked into his need filled blue eyes and smirked "You still so sure you want to follow the rules? Don't you want to be a rebel this morning?"

"I'm not a rule breaker princess, just find really creative ways to bend them to suit my needs." He wrapped his strong hands around her waist and pulled her even tighter against him. One hand remained on her hip while the other ran up her back under the shirt and pulled her in for another more heated kiss. "God you feel so good Kens."

She kissed licked and nibbled down his throat to his bare chest "Almost as good as you taste." Kensi continued to worship every bit of his chest, and she decided to see just how far she could push him this morning. She started kissing lower and she could feel the muscles in his abdomen tense under her mouth. She could hear the change in his breathing and feel that his heart rate had increased quite a bit. She giggled against the warm smooth skin of his stomach.

"Remember when you play with fire you get burned…."

She placed open mouthed kisses from one hip bone across to the other and back again. By this time he was practically gasping for breath and she could feel his palpable need for her.

He caught her off guard when he flipped their positions and slowly crawled up her body allowing every inch of his hard body to slide against hers on the way up. He seated himself between her hips leaned in and kissed her hard. "Turn about is fair play princess….you're not the only one that can tease." He leaned in and nibbled and suckled on her sensitive earlobe "I love you Kens, and I love that you can make me this hot….I'm practically burning for you right now." He continued his sensual assault on her neck and down to one exposed shoulder. He sat back for a minute enjoying the view. Her hair was strewn wildly across the pillow, her eyes were lust filled, and her skin was flushed with need for him. He undid the buttons to the bottom of the shirt exposing to him her creamy white stomach and those tempting black lace panties. He leaned back in and nuzzled her chest where the shirt was still buttoned she could feel him grin against her skin. The stubble on his face magnified the sensations as he licked, sucked, and nibbled the skin on her abdomen in the same fashion that she had just done to him.

This time it was her breathing that was ragged and her heart that was racing. "Deeeeks" She moaned.

He chuckled as he kissed the skin right above her lace panties causing her stomach to ache with need. He rubbed against her skin and then slid all the way up her body again to kiss her frantically. "God if it's this hot with our clothes still on, Kens just imagine what it's gonna be like without em. I am on fire." He returned to kissing her. He was about to unbutton the rest of the shirt when they heard knocking on the adjoining door. They jumped apart shocked by how heated a little teasing had gotten so quickly

"Gahhhh someone has really bad timing" Deeks grumbled as he walked into the bathroom.

Kensi quickly buttoned the shirt back and pulled on some yoga pants before she answered the door. Nell stood there looking all cute and perky. "Wake up lovebirds time to get moving. We'll meet you in about an hour for breakfast. I have a lot planned for today so we need to get going kinda early." Just then Nell noticed Kensi's wild hair, flushed skin, and kiss swollen lips. "Oh…uhh….did I interrupt?"

"Yeah, but that's probably a good thing Nell. Let us get showered and dressed and we'll knock when we're ready." Kensi shut the door and walked over to her suitcase to get out some clothes for the day she heard the shower running and for a second pondered climbing in the shower with him and finishing what they had started, but decided against it. Deeks was being sweet when he made these rules and it was awful of her to try and make him break them. Awful but fun nonetheless. She would respect his rules from now on, I mean what was one more night right?

Just then Deeks strolled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and little droplets of water running down his chest. Kensi eyed him appreciatively, and then decided it would be in her best interest to get in the shower before she jumped him.

"My turn!" she said as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She came out 20 minutes later toweling off her hair she was fully dressed in a black and grey striped shirt and jeans. Deeks was sitting on the bed finishing putting on his shoes. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and jeans. He looked up at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I love you Deeks, so much, I don't think I can ever express how much."

"I love you too" He got up and kissed her sweetly on his way past " now put on your shoes princess or we're gonna be late." and knocked on the adjoining door.

Eric opened the door looking very excited. "It's my first time getting to see all the sights here too, I'm pretty excited to get going."

"Are the others coming?" asked Deeks

"Nahh we invited them but Michelle and Sam were gonna do their own thing, and well Callen just said that he had other plans."

The two couples walked out of the motel together out to the strip and hailed a cab. "We're gonna start at one end and work our way to the other." Said Nell. "Hope you all are ready for a really busy day!"


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was really fun for me to write. I loved it. I didn't go into too much detail about stuff because it's been awhile since I've been to Vegas, and if I did that this chapter alone would be like 8000 words. There will be more Nell and Eric in the next chapter. We'll get to date night eventually I promise. Love all the reviews and messages, they really make my day!**

Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell exited the taxi cab in front of the Luxor casino. "we'll start on this end and work to the stratosphere. We should get there in time for dinner tonight and be able to see the lights of the strip after dark. Then we'll hop another cab to the Freemont experience….if that's ok with all of you. I mean I don't want to take anything away from your date tomorrow night Deeks."

"nahh you're good. I have other plans, but this sounds good for today. We'll be busy but it'll be fun. Let's make sure we take lots of pictures. I want to remember this vacation."

"Speaking of pictures let's start here in front of the pyramids. We all know how well Deeks likes camels and dressing up like Lawrence of Arabia." Giggled Kensi

They took pictures together and decided to go inside the casino. They went into the unique structure and walked around. Kensi was in awe of the sheer size of things and the number of people all in one place. "It's like this all the time?"

"Yup, and if it was closer to lunch than breakfast I would insist that we eat lunch here at this great little Mexican restaurant they have. Maybe we can hit them for lunch tomorrow."

"Ohhhh they have the best margaritas in mile high glasses too." Added Nell.

As they rode the people movers that connected the Luxor and Excalibur Deeks came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her leaned in and kissed her on the neck which sent a shiver down her spine. He whispered in her ear "Having fun princess?"

"I really am…this is great!"

He was happy just to see her childlike awe of a place she had never been. Once inside the Excalibur they explored all the shops and each got caricatures done. Deeks smooching Kensi on the cheek and Eric and Nell leaned in close. "Think these are appropriate to put on our desks at work?" Asked Eric. They all got a good laugh out of that.

Deeks insisted on several pictures outside of Excalibur with Kensi, stating that his princess needed a castle. Eric and Nell were in their own little world taking their own pictures.

"You think he talked to her? I mean they did share a room last night."

"So did we princess but something tells me they weren't sharing the room in the same sense as we were."

She slugged his shoulder "touché"

"Yeah you were touche'ing my touché."

That comment earned him another gentle punch to the shoulder.

He pulled her in close and gave her sweet kiss on the lips which Nell happened to catch on the camera. "How sweet the prince and princess in front of the castle now next on the list is New York New York..the miniature sized city outside is cool, and then if you're brave there is a roller coaster on top."

"Of course we're brave we're federal agents…let's do this roller coaster."

"Uh Kens…I'm not a federal agent….I just hang out with you…so um technically…."

"Are you scared of a little roller coaster Deeks?"

"Well technically it's not a little roller coaster….and I'm not really sure I want to ride it."

"Ride it with me…please….ride it with me. Ride it with me, and we'll see if there is a cronut somewhere in this place."

"Gosh you talk pretty…a cronut really you're gonna pull the cronut card? You know the way to my heart."

"I'll hold your hand Deeks….it'll be fine. Remember you like the wind blowing in your golden locks, you like the speed and adrenaline of a motorcycle…it's just like that but better and faster."

"Ok I mean I'm really not scared…sheesh…I just didn't really want to."

"Ride it with meeeeeee." She leaned in and kissed him "pleeease"

"Ok ok your powers of persuasion are impeccable."

They captured a few pictures is front of the mini city and then made their way through the casino stopping to play a slot machine or a game of roulette here or there. Deeks seemed particularly interested in anything that was going to stall them getting to the roof of the building and the roller coaster. While they were waiting in line Kensi could tell that Deeks was nervous and she thought that was simply adorable.

"Are you really that scared of a roller coaster tough guy?"

" I am NOT scared, I just don't really like them, and in case it you've missed it we are wayyyyyy up here and the ground is wayyyy down there."

Kensi giggled and grabbed his hand. "I love you" she batted her eyelashes. "Now buck it up cause we're next."

As they climbed in their car Deeks mumbled "Ohhhh Fragle Rock I HATE these things, what have I gotten myself into."

"It's ok babe I'll hold your hand. I promise it'll be fun!" The ride started and was over before they really had a chance to process much, but there was a lot of screaming from everybody and there was also a lot of hand holding.

Kensi was giggling as she climbed off. "Wanna go again babe? I think I only heard you holler noodles a couple times."

"Laugh it up, laugh it up…..and no I really don't want to go again, but yes it was kinda fun. In a sick sort of way."

They each purchased the picture of them screaming while riding the coaster. After everybody had a chance to recover they walked across the street to the MGM Grand.

"The CSI experience is here" said Eric, "I have been so excited about this one since Nell mentioned it last night. You guys don't mind do you?"

"No, this is your vacation too dude. Besides anything has to be better than Kensalina's roller coaster."

"This is also where we will catch the monorail down to Paris." Informed Nell

Eric was bouncing around like an excited kid "Sorry guess I'm kind of a geek, these 3d experiences are great. There are a whole bunch of them here Nell says, maybe you and I can see some more tomorrow Deeks. I mean while the girls have their spa day."

"What spa day?"

"Eric you're such a goon that was a secret, but now is just as good a time as any to share. Kensi I made appointments for you and me at the spa at Bellagio. We are getting the works tomorrow right after lunch up until the time of our dates, I wanted to make the day really special for us and well them too." She cocked her head towards the guys.

"Date? You mean dinner tomorrow night is a real date? Oh boy…A really real date with you, just you and me?"

"Calm down Eric…breathe. Yes I want a real date, with you."Nell grabbed his hand

"ok…wow."

"Told ya so." Deeks mumbled grabbing Kensi's hand and pulling her ahead of the other two.

"I think they might need a moment. So you're gonna get all dolled up for me tomorrow huh? What's in the bag Fern? I mean seriously I need to know how fancy we're going….gotta shop a little tomorrow."

"I already got you another shirt, and a pair of black dress pants that I know you have with you should be fine babe. I'm still not telling you what's in the bag though….It's a surprise and well I want you to like it tomorrow night."

"If It involves you babygirl I guarantee I'll love it." He pulled her against him for a kiss. They turned around to see that Nell and Eric were still holding hands while waiting in line.

"We rocked that….that was awesome!" Eric was still rambling on about the CSI experience as they rode the monorail to the Paris.

"This will probably be just as good a place as any to catch lunch, unless you want to wait to get to Caesars Palace or the Venetian Deeks."

"Um yeah let's wait…I'm not really hungry yet and I heard that they have real good food at the Venetian overlooking the gondolas."

"sounds good to me."

Kensi and Eric just looked at each other "Ever feel like your day is being planned out for ya Eric?"

"Yeah but who better to plan our days? I'm kinda fond of the tour guide" as he grabbed Nell's hand.

"Aint it cute" Kensi whispered into Deeks ear. "Oh wow, look at the Eiffel tower. I bet this is beautiful at night."

"Time for more pictures! Can you guys get one of me and Eric too please?"

They strolled through Paris and smelled some amazing smells coming from the restaurant there. Deeks winked at Nell and she got it, this was where he and Kensi were eating tomorrow night.

They made it through Caesars Palace and past the Mirage where they saw the volcano explode and the dolphins inside.

By this time Kensi was about to starve "Can we please just eat somewhere guys..I'm hungry!"

"A hungry Kensi is an angry Kensi guys we better feed her." "They grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the Venetian where they spent a little more time strolling through the casino. Deeks played a couple hands of poker and Kensi won a little on a slot machine.

"So where are you two eating tomorrow night Nell?" "I'm thinking about bringing him back here, I love this place and they have really good food. Or I'm seriously considering midevil times at Excalibur…I think he'd love it and it is REALLY cool."

"He would love it Nell I think that's where you guys should go."

"Thanks Kens…any idea what you guys are doing? Not a clue, but I trust Deeks I'm sure that whatever he has planned will be great, and plenty romantic."

They strolled through Circus Circus and Kensi tried her luck on getting Deeks on another roller coaster.

"Nooooo and there are no cronuts here to bribe me with. I never did get a cronut by the way." Deeks pouted.

They hung out for awhile and did end up riding the roller coaster which Deeks didn't mind as much as he made out like he did. Any excuse to hold Kensi close and he was game. They headed towards the Stratosphere where Nell had made reservations for dinner. They rode to the top.

"Absolutely NOT Kensi I see that coaster and I will NOT ride this one. It's wayyy too high. No…No….No." "

Ok Ok just come with me and look at the view." By this time it had gotten dark and all of the lights had come on. Nell was snapping pictures and Deeks swung Kensi around and gave her a very passionate kiss which Nell yet again caught on camera with the lights of the strip in the background.

"That one will be good for your desk Deeks." Nell giggled

"Nell! Sheesh."

After sightseeing from the roof for awhile they went and ate a very good dinner in the Stratosphere while overlooking the lights.

A very satisfied foursome caught a cab in front of the casino and rode to the Freemont street experience. They stayed and wandered the streets and gambled some in the old timey casinos and watched the show a couple times before everyone agreed that they were tired and it was time to head back to the Bellagio.

When they got back to the room Deeks pushed Kensi back up against the door and kissed her thoroughly. Tangling his hands up in her hair he couldn't seem to get her close enough.

"Been wanting to do that all day long….couldn't find an appropriate time." "Anytime is appropriate for that babe."

"Now lets sleep Nell wore me out."

"Can't wait till it's me tiring you out tomorrow night."

Kensi grabbed his discarded blue shirt from this morning and went in the bathroom. She came sauntering out in the blue shirt and her panties. "I like waking up next to you in this shirt."

Deeks laid down in the bed "Care to join me princess we can have a repeat performance before we go to sleep if you like."

"Ohhh I like, but I really am tired…. Let's just snuggle tonight ok?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok So this chapter gets a little explicit and a little smutty so I'm warning you now…..if you don't want to read it it won't hurt my feelings just don't say you weren't warned. This is why I switched it to the M rating. Either way it's still very fluffy, and we still haven't gotten to date night yet. That should be within the next two chapters. I promise. I just keep having new ideas of things that need to be explored.**

**As always…I love the reviews! All of the favorites and follows really do make my day. Even the negative ones mean that someone has taken the time to read my story and were moved enough by it to message me something. So thanks! I'm working on updating my other story Reassigned tonight too!...So keep an eye out for that one!**

Sometime around six AM he felt her tense and start to stir just before he heard her shriek "Deeeeeeeks!"

He sat up straight in the bed looking for whatever it was that made her scream. His heart was thudding in his chest as he looked around only to realize that Kensi was still asleep. Her breathing was erratic and she had tears streaming down her face. The sight of it alone broke his heart. He leaned back down and pulled her against him placing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. "Kensssss…..I'm here it's ok shhhh. It's ok babygirl. I love you…It's ok."

Kensi opened her eyes, but she still had tears streaming down her face. "Deeks….it's just…Deeks" She snuggled in closer to him laying her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat and inhale his scent. "mmmm I love you" she whispered against his chest. Deeks realized that she was still crying.

"Want to talk about it princess?"

"It was just another nightmare, they're always the same."

"And you always wake up screaming my name? I mean don't get me wrong…I don't mind you screaming my name Fern, but I didn't necessarily have plans of you crying and calling it a nightmare while you were doing it."

Kensi tried to laugh at her partner's, no her boyfriend's (she still had to get used to calling him that), attempt at humor. Her giggle came out sounding more like a choked sob than a laugh. "I'll talk in a minute, can you just kiss me and hold me close for a little while first."

"You don't have to ask me twice to kiss you princess, and well the holding you close is just a perk." Deeks gently wiped the tears from her cheek and pulled her even closer tangling one of his hands in her hair the other rested behind her back holding her close to him.

What seemed like forever to Deeks, but what was in reality probably only a few minutes later Kensi took in a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares….since the incident.."

"Siderov?"

"Uh-huh…It's just that in my dreams the plan we had didn't work out….. and every time we don't get back in time….and" Kensi was choking back more sobs at this point…. "and it was all my fault."

"Shhhh Kensi, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. It didn't happen that way and even if it had…..It never was, and I stress the word never, never would have been your fault."

Kensi wiped her tears.."I don't know how you can say that" Kensi started crying again in earnest, she had tears streaming down her face and she didn't even bother trying to hide her sniffling. "I left you, I left you there tied to that chair….God knows it was the single hardest thing that I have ever had to do, but you trusted me to save you and I had to leave you there. I was so damned scared that I don't remember much of anything that happened until we came back to get you. I mean what if they hadn't waited for Michelle and had decided to shoot you in the head…the vest wouldn't have done you a bit of good then. I looked in your eyes and saw the pain Deeks I still see the pain reflected there at times and I will never ever forgive myself for leaving you there and adding to that pain and suffering. Don't tell me you'd have done the same thing to try and make me feel better cause I know that's a lie you NEVER would have left me there. I tried to think of a way to bring you with me but it…it just wouldn't work and they wouldn't let me"

Deeks kissed her on the forehead and wiped some more of her tears away from under her beautiful eyes. "I love you Kensi, I loved you then…"

Kensi interrupted him "AND to top it all off you had just kissed me and I ran away like some scared school girl….I well I just didn't know what to say or do. It was the single thing I wanted most in the world and it happened at the worst possible time. I spent the whole ride into town while I was following Michelle trying to digest what had just happened. It's a miracle I didn't wreck and make things a bigger mess. Just when I thought I had it figured out they told me that you and Sam were being held and tortured by Siderov. Deeks I swear to God I have never and I mean NEVER been so scared. Scared that I would never get to talk to you again never get to hear you say "touché" My god I was scared to death that I would never get another chance at having a real kiss from you, one where I wouldn't run away scared. One where I actually got to kiss you back and enjoy it."

"Shhhhh princess, shhhhh" Deeks leaned in and kissed her. "I need you to listen to me now. I love you, I mean it. I have loved you for over three years, I blame you for nothing. You are carrying around all of this guilt bottled up inside of you for absolutely no reason. None of this was your fault. We can't control what these crazy people that we chase do. All we can do is do our best to keep ourselves and each other safe. You got me back safely, and I'm here with you. I wouldn't be anywhere else Kens, I love you. You need to let all of this guilt go. It can't be good for you, and it's why you're having these bad dreams."

Deeks curled his hands around her face bringing her sweet lips to his. Kensi started to twine her arms around his neck but couldn't because of the way they were laying. Deeks brushed his lips back and forth over the curved warmth of hers, then kissed a path over to her earlobe. A couple of light tongue flicks and nibbles and he returned to her mouth. Kensi's breathing was erratic again, but something told Deeks this time it had nothing to do with the nightmare. She licked her lips, leaving them moist and slightly parted. Deeks darted his tongue inside, groaning at the sweet taste that was Kensi. He angled her head, nibbling, licking, coaxing her tongue to play with his. She let him do whatever he wanted, but he realized that she was distracted by something. "You gonna kiss me back, Kensi?" He looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't use my hands…..and well….I want to."

Deeks chuckled and rearranged them so that Kensi had use of both of her hands.

Kensi's hands were gripping his hair and she smashed her mouth to his. This was not a gentle exploratory kiss; she thrust her tongue in and simply devoured him. Tasting, sucking, God was she biting him? She was taking him to a whole new level of need with her hunger. Kensi held nothing back, she kept kissing him harder, urging his mouth open wider, feeding him long, deep, wet kisses, touching his face, tugging his hair when he attempted to move away, he was afraid he would forget all about waiting until tonight if he didn't put some distance between them….and soon.

"Kensss" he moaned into her mouth "Kens….let me help you forget these nightmares… Please. I promise we'll wait until tonight to be together, but that doesn't mean I can't do something to help you take your mind off of this."

Kensi looked into his eyes, and saw all of the need and heat reflected in them. She needed him, and he needed to let her know that he loved her and didn't blame her for anything.

"Please" She whispered. "Please don't stop. I want you. Kiss me again. And again. And-"

He cupped her face and took her mouth in a fierce kiss. Kensi met his demands with unrestrained passion. He bit a path up her jawline to her ear, keeping his body against hers. "I need to touch you."

"Please"

"Put your hands back down by your sides, please. I need to keep control here, and if you're touching me that aint gonna happen. Deeks teased her with fleeting, soft kisses, his hands slid down her throat to the buttons on his blue shirt. He grinned against her mouth "I really like this shirt…..seems you've worn it more than I have. He unhooked the buttons one by one, dragging his fingertips from the smooth skin of her belly to her white lacy bra. "Who ever would have thought that bad ass Blye would be such a fan of lacy underthings." He murmured against her skin. He popped the front clasp and peeled the lacy cups away from her breasts.

She shuddered. "Deeks-"

"Let me touch you please." His thumbs strummed her nipples. "God you are beautiful. All creamy and soft and sweet." He rubbed his stubble and openmouthed kisses across the upper swells of her breasts. Deeks curled his tongue around a rigid tip.

Kensi arched into him.

He lapped and licked and blew a stream of air across the wet buds, but never sucked them completely. He glanced up at her when she made a frustrated noise.

Her top teeth were digging into her bottom lip in her effort not to cry out. Her gaze remained on him. Deeks bent his head and suckled her. Hard. Deep. Thoroughly."

"Ohhhh God Deeks, You are driving me crazy. You're gonna have to stop or….or else."

"Or else what princess? Whatcha gonna do?"

He switched sides then, taking his time, losing himself in her taste and the feel of her in his mouth. Deeks kissed his way up her neck, and his hand inched down her belly to that silk covered mound.

"Deeeeeeeks." She moaned. "Please….let me touch you. We need to slow things down….save the rest for tonight."

"MmmmmHummmm" He murmured against her mouth, "but I don't wanna."

Kensi kissed across his stubble covered jawline over to his ear where she whispered "Yes you do, because tonight is going to be really really special, for both of us….I want it to be about both of us, not just me. So please let's just get ready for today. Did you have anything planned this morning?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Room Service!"

"Did you order room service Kens?"

"I may, or may not have ordered something last night before we went to bed…"

Deeks stood and readjusted himself while Kensi covered herself with the sheet. He opened the door to a man in uniform holding a silver tray with several breakfast items and then he noticed it.

"A cronut? Kensi did you order me a cronut?"

"I did promise you one didn't I?

Deeks took the tray, tipped the waiter and walked back to the bed. "Have I told you how much I love you? The simple fact that you would take the time to do this? Nobody has ever…..well ever done anything like this for me before….ever." He leaned in and kissed her deeply and sweetly. "It's the simple sweet things that you do that simply amaze me…who ever would have known how sweet and romantic you really are. I. Love. You.

After we eat our breakfast you and I are going to go back to the Luxor and gamble a bit. Then we're gonna have an awesome Mexican lunch and you can have a margarita before you come back for your spa day with Nell.


End file.
